


the lone wolf dies (but the pack survives)

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: It’s really not Theo’s day.First, there is the fact that he can’t breathe. Like, literally, his whole body is stunned and his lungs do not work anymore. He is choking on nothing, his corpse getting slowly deprived of oxygen, his head burning, and his mind racing.Or :  It takes a village to raise a child. It takes a pack to save a chimera.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	the lone wolf dies (but the pack survives)

It’s really not Theo’s day. 

First, there is the fact that he can’t breathe. Like, literally, his whole body is stunned and his lungs do not work anymore. He is choking on nothing, his corpse getting slowly deprived of oxygen, his head burning, and his mind racing.

There is also the fact that he can’t move. He is pretty sure it does have a link with his current state of suffocating. Whatever was in that bullet is clearly making it hard for him to stay alive. 

He can’t feel his body. He can only feel pain, real and soaring pain, through his veins, and his brain slowly getting foggy. 

“Put him there ! Oh my god, he is not breathing. Scott, get me a bottle of oxygen. Mason, the mask.”

Melissa. Melissa is there. He might not be on the battleground anymore. Melissa doesn’t go to battles. Maybe the fight is over. He doesn’t remember if they were winning or losing. It’s not like it matters anymore.

Suddenly, he feels something pushing air through his body, and even though it’s like forcing his chest open, he is glad to be relieved of the brain fogginess. Oxygen. They got him oxygen. 

“Does it work ? Scott, listen to his chest. Does the oxygen work ?”

Melissa seems so worried. Theo would like to tell her that, yes, her plan did work, that she is a good nurse, and he is not deprived of air anymore, but his body still does not respond to him trying.

Oh, that, and the pain.

“What is happening to him ?”

Lydia, her voice hoarse. Did she scream ? Theo can’t be sure. The last few minutes are so confusing to him.

“The bullet. We need to get the bullet. Whatever is happening started with him being hit.”

Malia, always going straight to the point. She is smart, Theo finds himself thinking. More than he thought. She really mastered the whole “something happened, these are the consequences things”.

“It smells like wolfsbane and… Oh. Kanima venom.”

Scott is always good in these stressful situations. And he is also clearly the best one at identifying smells, with Theo. 

“Do we have a kanima venom antidote ?” Mason’s voice asks, and Theo can hear his heart fluttering. 

Or not.

In fact, Theo can only hear his own heart, now, beating faster and faster. 

“Mom, his heart is racing.”

“He is going into shock.”

“Is he in pain ?”

Oh, Liam’s voice. Theo had never thought about how deep it could be. He can hear the tremor, and the fight to stay in control. He never took the time to really listen to it. It’s a nice voice. It makes him feels warm inside.

“Liam. If you can’t control yourself, you are going outside.”

“My anchor is fucking dying !”

So, apparently, Theo’s dying. He doesn’t have a lot of experience with it, but last time, it hurt way less. He is kind of getting ripped off on his second account.

“Nobody is dying,” Lydia tries, her voice firm. “We are going to get Theo back.”

“Usually, the body gets rid of the venom by itself. How long has it been ?” Stiles is here too. And for once, he doesn’t talk about Theo like he is a bug on the tip of his shoes. 

“Almost half an hour. He should already be better.” Scott states.

“Well, clearly he is not.” Liam counters, anger flowing through his voice.

“Maybe it’s the wolfsbane. Maybe it keeps him from healing.” Mason seems focused, alert. Theo is grateful for the human. The humans, even, sometimes.

“He is a chimera. Wolfsbane doesn’t…”

“What if it does ?” Liam interrupts Lydia. “What if this one does ?”

There is a long silence, while Theo’s heart keep on racing. Finally, Melissa sighs.

“It’s our only plan. Let’s do this.”

But before she has time to search for whatever she needs, Scott is alarmed.

“Mom. His heart is beating around 250 per minute. That’s not normal.”

“It could be the pain. Can you…”

Theo doesn’t feel Scott hand on his skin, but it is clear that the werewolf has started siphoning his pain, because the world around him gets a little less blurry, and his mind is clearer. He would almost say thank you.

Scott groans next to him. 

“Mom. He is hurting. A lot.”

“How is his heart ?”

“Still the same. Is he always that cold ?”

The question must be addressed to Liam, because the young werewolf is the next to speak.

“He is usually warmer than a human. Not as hot as us, though. Let me… Oh. No, he is not… Oh my god.”

That doesn’t sounds good, the chimera thinks.

“Okay, I think I got it. I got the bullet.”, Melissa says, and Theo marvels at the fact that he hurts so much that he didn’t feel the tweezers entering his flesh. “It looks like… red silvam wolfsbane.”

“I’m on it”, Mason answers immediately, probably foraging through the vials of the veterinarian office. “Red silvam… red silvam… Melissa, we don’t have it !”

“I have some at home”, Lydia offers. “I know I got some a few weeks ago.”

“How far from here ?” Melissa asks.

Lydia seems to hesitate. “Around fifteen minutes”.

“We can get there in five on my bike.” Scott adds. “I just need someone to take over…”

Oh right. Theo isn’t looking forward to the pain siphoning ending.

“I can do it.”

Malia’s voice is strong, but Theo wants to scoff. Too bad he can’t even move his little finger. 

“Malia…” Mason whispers. “You need to care to…”

“I care.” She seems so sure of herself. “I care enough not to let him die. If a werewolf had been hit with this bullet, he would be dead. Also, I don’t want Liam to lose him. I care enough.”

“Let’s try it.” Scott accepts.

Theo doesn’t know what happens, but the pain flares up, before getting under control again. 

“Good job Malia.” Stiles says, closer to Theo now. “Oh. He is really cold.”

“Lydia, let’s go. We’ll be back in ten. Liam, try to keep him awake. I don’t know how much he can hear, but your voice might help.”

Theo hates the fact that he can’t see the people around him, or feel them moving. He only knows Liam is next to him when the betza starts talking.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Theo.”

_ I’m doing my best _ , he wants to answer.

“Okay, so I don’t know if you got everything, so let’s give you all the information. You got hit by a special bullet. There is some kanima venom inside. And wolfsbane. We think that because of a wolfsbane, your body can’t fight the venom. We got you some oxygen, and Melissa is trying to hook you up to a IV with some sugar. It… It isn’t working right now but she’s doing her best. Your heart… If you can hear me, try to calm your heart, Theo.”

And Theo would, if it were that easy. But the only thing he can do is try to stay awake, and to listen around him.

“I can’t get the IV in. And we can’t make him drink anything. If his body is frozen, then he could die from drowning because he can’t swallow.”

Melissa is so methodic. It’s almost calming. Next to her, Liam is rambling.

“Scott is going to be back with the wolfsbane in a few. Just hold on Theo. God, you’re cold. Let me…”

There is the sound of a piece of cloth rustling and then falling on the ground, before something warm covers his left side. The chimera can’t feel his skin, but he can feel the temperature raising a little.

“This is really uncomfortable”, Liam comments. “I wish you could open your eyes and make fun of me right now.”

“His heart is still really fast”, Malia comments, and there is wariness in her voice, certainly from trying to take his pain. “He is still hurting a lot.”

“I could try syphoning at the same time”, Liam offers.

“No, we need you to talk to him. We can’t have you getting weak right now.” Stiles decides. 

“Okay. Okay. Theo, hold on. You’ll be fine.”

Theo doesn’t know if Malia is doing a better job by the second, or if he is just dissociating even more. His brain is shutting the pain slowly, and it’s harder to hear the people around him.

“We are losing him”, Corey comments. “His heart is like... missing beats.”

“Come on Theo.”

Stiles’ voice. Cheering him up. If Theo felt better, he would pinch himself to make sure he is not dreaming. The human continues.

“You don’t get to die from a fucking bullet. That’s really anticlimactic.”

Humor in front of the worst. That’s a defense mechanism, Theo finds himself thinking. He must really look like hell. Hell… Yeah, he knows hell. Hell...

“Theo. Theo !” Melissa shouts, trying to get his attention. “Theo, you have to fight. There are people here, around you, who need you. Scott and Lydia will be back soon. You have to keep holding on.”

And he would. But the pain is there, and honestly, a nap feels like heaven right now. He can feel himself getting drowsier and drowsier. It’s not a bad way to go. Maybe this is really dying. It feels so different from being sent to Hell. Hell…

“Theo !” Stiles shouts next to him, and the chimera would love to remind him that he has super hearing, and it hurts. But the shout brings him back to the surface and the situation. Oh, right. The pain is here again.

“I’m getting tired. I don’t know how long…” Malia sounds like she needs a nap too. Maybe they can both get some sleep and go back to fighting later ? 

“I can’t take pain, I’ve tried, it doesn’t work.” Corey seems sad, like he has already given up. Theo almost wants to reconfort him. It’s nobody’s fault he is dying, except his own.

“I’ll take over”, Liam says, fiercely. 

“Scott said…” Malia tries, but she is interrupted.

“I know what Scott said. But you can’t go on, and I still have some strength. I could buy us a few minutes. I could buy him a few minutes !”

Theo wishes they would just stop arguing. HThe only thing he needs is some calm, and quiet. Maybe just Liam talking to him. Yeah, that sounds good.

He doesn’t listen to them anymore. He only tries to escape from the aching burning in his veins. It feels like a hot iron is pushed through each and everyone of his veins, which is not really something he would call 

comfortable.

“I got you, Theo. I got you.”

The pain is receding again, and Liam is probably plastered against him, because Theo feels the warmth, and the confort it brings him. 

Yeah. That’s a good way to die.

“Don’t you die right now. You don’t get to.”

Is Liam crying ? He shouldn’t be taking Theo’s pain. It’s too much. It’s not worth it. He is quite okay with dying, now, and he doesn’t want Liam to bear his pain any longer. 

If only he could move.

“Theo. Theo ! Theo !”

Oh, the sweetness of that voice, even when Liam seems panicked. He wants to tell him that it’s okay, that everything will be fine, that the only thing he needs is a goodbye. 

“What are you doing ?” Mason asks someone.

“I’m helping. I can’t take his pain, but I can give him some warmth.”

Malia is close to his left side now, the one left open by Liam. And in the seconds that follow, Theo feels better. He didn’t hear her strip, but she probably did, because only skin on skin contact can help in his condition. He feels weirdly thankful for the girl. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

And now, Stiles is at his feet, and whatever he is doing, it might be a good thing, because Liam sounds almost hopeful when he addresses Theo next.

“You should see this. Stiles is rubbing your legs. See, Theo. Everyone is trying to help you. You have to hold on.”

But Theo doesn’t want to hold on anymore. He feels slightly better, and now would be the perfect time for his body to shut down. He doesn’t feel the cold, but he feels… something else. Comfort.

Pack.

“How long ?” Corey whispers.

“A few minutes. Maybe more.” Melissa answers. “Alright Theo, I’m going to try to access your vein with… this. I’m sorry if it hurts.”

  
And Theo wants to laugh, because, really ? He is almost dead, poisoned, and there is venom in his veins, but Melissa is worried she is going to hurt him. 

“I think I got it. I got it ! Let’s push some sugar into this boy. It should help with the cold, and the energy. Come on Theo, this cocktail is just for you !”

They are all trying to help. They are all so nice to him. It doesn’t feel right. Because he knows they don’t like him, or accept him the way Liam does. Why are they so determined to keep him awake ? 

“His heart is like… crazy. It beats fast, and then not, and then again…” Malia comments, close to his ear. 

“Might be the poison.” Mason answers. “Liam, you are looking really pale. You should stop…”

“No. I’ll do it. I’ll do it until Scott is back, and Theo is better. I don’t care how long I have to…”

“Okay. Okay. Let me get you something to eat.”

“I have protein bars in my bag”, Corey offers.

“Good. Good good good. There they are. Okay, Liam, you eat this alright ? Melissa, what else can we do ?”

“Water. Give Liam water. It will help distribute the bars in his blood. Come on Theo, you can do this !”

“What if Liam faints ?” Stiles is asking.

“Then, I’ll go again”, Malia decides. “I’ll go until I faint too.”

A silence answers her. Silence is good. Theo can barely feel anything now. This is perfect. But Liam is not done, and his voice raises again.

“Theo. I don’t know if you can hear me. But if you do, please, please do not die. It’s not your time. You know it. We still have a lot of things to do. A lot of fights to face. I can’t do this without you so you have to stay with us. With me. If you die…”

Liam is rambling. But his voice is like honey to Theo, appeasing him and making him feel at home. If he has to go, he wants to go with Liam next to him, talking about anything. It feels right.

“If you die”, and Liam’s throat seems to tighten, “If you die, then a part of me dies too. You know that. So don’t let me die. If you are not doing it for you, then do it for me.”

It’s not fair, Theo thinks. He was doing so well, and now, Liam is making this personal. Obviously, he doesn’t want the beta to die. He has done everything he could not for this to happen. Why can’t Liam understand that he just needs peace of mind right now ? 

“Do it for me.”

The voice is hollow. Terribly hollow. Everything is so far away. Reality, time, sensations, nothing matters anymore. He can feel himself drowning, but a nice kind of drowning. Like he is laying on a cushion, slowly going to sleep. Sleep sounds so good. So good.

And then, without even a thought, Theo falls into the abyss of the unknown, with just an echo in his mind.

“Do it for me.”

* * *

He doesn’t know where he goes. He doesn’t dream. He doesn’t hear. It feels like eternity, and at the same time, like he just blinked. 

The first thing he feels is the hot werewolf plastered against his right side, and the cold metal under his back. 

Oh, he can feel his skin and his body again. 

“I think he is waking up”, someone whispers. 

“Theo ?”

Liam’s voice is so tired, but Theo can smell him, his head on the chimera’s shoulder, his hair brushing against his skin. It’s a faint mix of all his emotions, and a little bit of hope.

“Yeah ?” He tries, his voice hoarse. 

“Oh my god.”

And now Liam is hugging him with his whole body, so tight that it hurts, but Theo welcomes the pain. It’s way better than whatever he felt before. He masters the strength to nudge Liam’s cheek with his nose. 

They stay like this a long time, and Theo has to blink harshly to get a sense of what is going on around him.

He is at the clinic. In a corner, Malia is drinking orange juice, her face pale and her eyes bloodshot. Scott is caressing her hair, his eyes on Theo, like he is afraid he is going to disappear. Lydia is seated on one of the cabinets, eyes heavy with sleep, but a small smile on her lips. Even Stiles smirks at him when their gazes meet. A short, friendly smile. 

“How do you feel ?” Melissa asks, and he can hear that she is behind him. Her fingers grace his face, cold but soft.

“Like I died.”

“Well, you almost did.” Stiles states. “I don’t know what you remember but…”

“Not a lot.”

Words are hard to pronounce, and his mouth is so dried up. Melissa seems to understand that because, before he knows it, she is pushing a straw in his mouth, and he is able to gulp some water.

“Not too much Theo. You had quite the day.”

He lets his head rest against the hard board under his back, and looks around once more.

“Kanima and wolfsbane ?” He tries.

Scott nods slowly.

“Yeah, and a rare one with that. We are lucky Lydia has like all kinds they sell on the web. Well, not that lucky because if she had less, we wouldn’t have taken that long finding the right one.”

“I would have found it quicker if you didn’t mess up my whole organization looking for it !” The banshee shouts, but her voice is amused. “He looked like a lost puppy and actually broke three vials.”

“I was trying to smell them !”

“By crushing them in your hands ?”

The banter is friendly, and Theo feels Liam finding a more comfortable position next to him. One of his hands is on Theo’s heart, like he can’t believe it’s still beating. Theo tries to move his fingers to embrace him, but his weight is still too much.

“Liam fainted. Twice.” Mason comments. “He fainted once, woke up, and went at it again. I had to keep him from going a third time. Malia took over.”

“Liam likes doing things three times.” Theo comments, and he can feel the beta laughing silently against him. 

“You don’t get it. He faints once, hurts his head, comes back to reality, and goes directly back to taking your pain.”

But Theo gets it. Because he would have done the same. The idea that their roles could have been inverted is awful. He has to think about anything else. Anything.

“Was I dreaming or Stiles tried to warm me up ?”

“Like that’s the kind of dreams you would have”, the human answers, before shrugging. “Well, you didn’t dream but I don’t plan on touching your feet again anytime soon.”

“Good.” Theo answers. Then, he looks at Malia. She stares at him, still sipping her glass. 

“Did you…”

“Yes. I did.”

He wants to thank her, but it’s not something that can be said out loud. So he settles on smiling at her. 

“Don't do that”, she immediately reacts. “I don’t like it when you smile at me like you are going to eat me.”

“I wasn’t…”

“How do you feel, Theo ?” Melissa cut off their exchange. He tries to feel his body, his bones, and his veins. Things are not that bad, considering how far he was a few moments ago. 

“I’m okay. I might need a few hours of rest, but I’m okay.”

“You get to stay in bed for a week. At least.” Liam mutters against his chest. “And you’re not leaving my side for like... Forever.”

Theo takes a deep breath, before looking around. At the pack. At  _ his _ pack. Everyone looks tired, just as worn off as he is, but there is a satisfaction in the air. And he gets it. They have beaten death, again. All of them. They kicked death’s ass for him. 

The answer is obvious.

“Yeah. I think I can do forever.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
